Patent Reference 1: JP utility model application publication H05-44837.
Conventionally, a compression bag that can store a bulky item such as clothing or bedding containing air there inside is present. Such compression bag is compressed by discharging air in the bag, then storing the item in a compact state.
The item to be stored is placed into and taken out of the compression bag, which is comprised of an opening provided with a fastener to be able to seal the bag airtight. In addition to this, many types of compression bag have a deflation valve that includes an airflow path for discharging air inside the bag.
A compression bag like this is connected with a vacuum cleaner at a deflation valve of the bag in order for the vacuum cleaner to draw and discharge air inside the bag.
An example of deflation valve is a deflation valve for storage bag in the above-mentioned referential document, which is comprised of a base integrally fixed to a compression bag to communicate the inside and outside of the bag through an airflow path, and a cover arranged so as to engage onto the base.
The base is formed with a valve body, which is provided with a rubber packing and can open the airflow path formed on the cover when the cover is loosened from the base.
Specifically, as described above, the airflow path is opened only when a vacuum cleaner being connected with the bag draws air inside the bag to the outside, while the valve body is applied to a pressing device such as a spring so as to close the airflow path.
Then, the valve body is put in a closed state by engaging the cover onto the base and the compression bag keeps a deflated state inside thereof.
Since the valve body is applied to an elastic force in this conventional deflation valve, it is a problem that the valve fails to achieve a quick deflation because of time difference occurring between drawing of air by the vacuum cleaner and the valve mechanism in response to it. Also, a number of elements such as a pressing device and packing are required.
Considering these problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a deflation valve for a compression bag and a compression bag equipped with a deflation valve of a simple structure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a deflation valve for a compression bag and a compression bag equipped with a deflation valve in which a quick deflation is achieved.